


Foolish Hearts - The Day After

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [15]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Will Daniel find Johnny?  He finds help in unexpected ways.Chapter Song - Foolish Hearts - Steve Perry





	Foolish Hearts - The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack with another one!! I hope I didn't leave you all hanging too long!! I know I was ITCHING to get to it and not leave our poor bunnies suffering too long. They aren't out of the woods yet!!
> 
> I SO APPRECIATE all of the WONDERFUL, fine people of this Community!! I'm so GLAD I'm getting to know you all!! Thank you for being so WELCOMING my new friends!!
> 
> EMPJOY!! Cookies and Stars all around the room!! I have a spare box of tissue if anyone would like one :'(

_I need a love that grows_  
_I don't want it unless I know_

  
It took some serious convincing.

It took hours of pleading and even getting Mr. Miyagi involved and still it was no easy task.

"Boy do much better if stay in school." He said softly to Lucille.

Daniel leaned against the kitchen counter. His arms crossed, looking down at the kitchen floor. Lucille remained in her chair. Her features still stern.

"I'd feel much better, Mr. Miyagi if he was under your constant care and watchful eye. I work so late into the evening I can't always be around home to keep up with him. Clearly, that was a mistake I made." She fiddled with her tissue. She would brush away a tear from time to time.

"I haven't been doing anything, Ma..." Daniel said getting annoyed. He was in the room but they were talking if he wasn't present. Miyagi held up a hand to silence him.

"Miyagi always with Daniel-san. He is still Karate training."

"Even after the tournament?"

"Especially after tournament." He said in disdain he didn't care much for the competition of it all and hoped that Daniel had gotten it all out of his system. He could now focus on discipline and balance. He was still waiting to have a heart to heart with him over his present situation. He could see that the boy was running and running without finding a way to stop and analyze. Miyagi wanted to help him.

"I...I just don't know..." Lucille said unconvinced. She had been ready to pack up all their bags and just get the hell out of Dodge. She wasn't a quitter but this one was throwing her for a loop.

"Mom...listen. I just need to finish my senior year. I only have half a year left, a lot of things can happen in a half a year. I promise, I will start working with you and focusing more on things around here. It just got a little crazy, you know? The stress of the tournament. Everything just started tumbling in on itself. I'm fine...really." He wanted to say anything to convince her to stay. It was eating away at him inside. He now had a ton of worries on his plate, but he knew he wouldn't survive if they up and left everything now.

Miyagi poured Lucille another cup of tea and returned to his seat. He calmly studied the woman as Daniel nervously paced the kitchen.

"Daniel...come have a seat."

He went to her and sat beside her when she motioned him over. She looked into his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair. "Don't make me worry about you...ok?" Tears swam in her eyes and she didn't break contact with him.

Daniel had to fight hard to keep his feelings in check. He didn't want to disappoint his mom...he didn't want to disappoint Ali...he didn't want to disappoint Mr. Miyagi....he was sure he had already disappointed the one person that mattered most. He just needed to be near him. Circle the same orbit...know that he was ok, that Daniel was the center of his world and that he felt the same way about him. Could he make that sacrifice?

"You won't have to, Ma...I promise."

"Ok...I'm going to trust you...but you're still grounded." She laughed and scruffed his head when he sighed in frustration. Mr. Miyagi smiled at the two of them and stood to leave.

"Miyagi go. Daniel-san, I pick up from school tomorrow and bring you to Miyagi house to train."

It was a little over 2 am when Daniel tried to call Johnny at his house. The phone continued to ring. No one picked up and after the fifth time getting the answering machine, Daniel stopped trying. He stayed up the rest of the night, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His stomach hurt. His head hurt. He hurt.  
_______

Daniel got up before his alarm went off. He was in the shower and dressed and ready for school before his mom rolled out of bed. His leg was really bothering him today. He limped out to the kitchen. She was just coming out, scratching her head and tightening her robe. Her slippers swished across the linoleum.

"Good morning, son....out of here so soon?"

"Yeah...just felt like getting a jump on the day." He said swallowing a big glass of orange juice.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah..." He lied.

She went to look at his face before he walked out the door. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Nah...Ma...I'm fine...everything's fine." He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed his books. He went out to his new car and dumped them in the passenger seat. It was so GREAT not to have to ride that shitty bike to school anymore...School...he hoped today wouldn't be as rough as he expected it to be.

He pulled into an empty parking spot at the back of the school where the seniors were allowed to park. He smiled inwardly at now having moved up to that status. If there was one thing he could allow himself to feel proud of. Sure it felt great to win the trophy...but at what cost? He wasn't ashamed for what had happened but the aftermath was beginning to wear him down.

He grabbed his books and began walking to the entry. There wasn't as much pep in step today as much as apprehension. He had looked into a few peoples' faces. He wondered if word had gotten around. The first face that came bounding up to him was of course, Ali...it was like she was waiting for him at the door. _'Well...at least she's put on a brave front.'_ Daniel thought as he pushed the sick knot in his stomach down further.

"Hey...Daniel..." She said cheerfully and looped her arm in his. She helped him limp to the door. He wasn't sure about this attitude. People were looking at them as they passed. Confusion warred with acceptance.

"They know..." she said softly. "Just keep smiling...and you'll get through this..."

Daniel frowned and played along. He looked over to the group of motorcycles expecting to be shuttered to a dead stop by the sight of him. He had to see his eyes. He had to let him know this wasn't his doing. He briefly looked, and then looked again, only seeing Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy crowded around their bikes talking among themselves. They seemed to all look up in unison and notice his presence. He didn't care about them. Where was Johnny? Their eyes grew hard and they turned away from him, gathering up their bags and making their way to the building.

 _Feeling that feeling again_  
_I'm playing a game I can't win_

Johnny was not in home room class. The bell had rung and everyone was in their seats, but a steady flow of whispering had been going on since Daniel walked in the door. He tried not to pay attention but glanced around the room for the familiar blonde head of hair. He couldn't rest, he couldn't be easy until he could see him slouching in his chair at the back of the room. The teacher came in and class began. He looked over to Ali who was studying him as usual. She smiled but then it quickly fell, concern on her features. She was actually hearing the gossip going around the room.

"Car accident..."

"..on the news."

"I don't know...."

"Messed him up bad...."

"Why is he here?" When Daniel finally clued into what was being said most of the class had turned in his direction. He latched on to the tail end of the words "...in the hospital."

He locked eyes with Ali who sat nervously fiddling with her pen. The teacher settled the class. "Students...settle down. I know you all must have heard the news. And I'm sad to inform you that it's true. Your classmate, Johnny was seriously injured last night in an automobile accident involving his motorcycle."

The class let out a collective gasp. A few of the girls in the room started crying. They were always going to be Johnny's groupies. His fellow Cobra Kai showed no emotion except to look down at their desks and furiously scratch their pencils across pieces of paper. Bobby looked helplessly at Daniel. He had wanted to stop him before class but didn't have a chance.

Daniel's large brown eyes darkened two shades to an inky black as he allowed the words to sink into his brain. He refused to let the words make sense.

"No...no....nonononono..." He didn't realize the words were streaming from his mouth. He jumped up, the chair loudly skidding away from his desk. The hell with pretending...he was shocked numb...one thought registering through the shattered shards of glass in his mind. _'I have to find him'_!

He couldn't make his legs move...he stumbled towards the classroom door.

"Daniel...!" Ali said, whining the L.

"I...I can't...I gotta...." He rushed from the classroom. His feet pounding down the hallway...echoing off of the walls. Where is he? Where should he go? Why was he so stupid? He should have known! He should have done something, anything!

"Daniel!" A voice yelled at him to stop.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, desperate hands going to his head he spun around backward and slammed his fists against the nearest lockers.

Bobby caught up to him and looked at him as he tried to catch his breath. He put a hand out to touch his shoulder but drew it back as Daniel flinched.

"Did you know?"

"No..."

"Don't bullshit me, man..."

"No, Daniel...I swear I didn't know."

"Then what do you want?!"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok...if... I dunno...If I could help you some way?"

"You helped me enough...I'm still limping!"

"I really wanted to apologize for that, Daniel...it wasn't me!"

"You sure could have fooled me." Daniel turned to walk away heading toward the principal's office. They had to know where Johnny had been taken to.

"Daniel..." Bobby touched Daniel's arm. His soft blue eyes pleaded with Daniel to look at him. Daniel relented, finally giving him a chance. He was one of the better apples out of that rotten bunch.

"I quit, Cobra Kai."

"Best decision you ever made, man."

"Yeah...after what happened. I can't be apart of that...not anymore." He hung his head low. His wispy brownish-blonde hair hung over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Daniel was shocked the second time in as many minutes. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's ok man...really."

"What are you going to do about Johnny?"

"I don't know...I'm gonna try and find out where they are keeping him. I have to get over there. I have to find out...how bad it is." Daniel could barely choke the words out.

"Let's go."

He looked gratefully at Bobby who led the way to the principal's office. They burst in the door, startling the school secretary.

"Boys!! Don't barge in here like the school was on fire...Slow down!"

"Ms. Grimes...please you gotta help my friend here." Bobby said turning on the charm of his innocent face.

Daniel looking just as innocent and scared beyond words was gripping the side of the counter that separated the students from the staff.

"Now...tell me what's going on." Ms. Grimes dealt with everything from lost books to students faking illness to get out of class. She read the panic on both boys' faces and determined this was something more.

"We need to know where they took Johnny Lawrence after his car accident yesterday. Do you have any idea??"

Ms. Grimes looked at both boys. She rarely saw students caring for fellow classmates in this way. She was moved by their compassion. "I'm sorry boys...I can't help you with that. It's confidential information."

"Ms. Grimes, please." Daniel said speaking up. "I really need to know...I can't explain, but I have to find him."

Ms. Grimes sighed and looked to the closed door of the Principal's office. "I could get into trouble for this. We tried to contact his parents, but we were unable to do so. We wanted to know the status so that we can determine if he will graduate on time this year or be held behind due to the circumstances."

"So you do know that he's ok?" Bobby spoke up.

"We contacted the hospital where he is being held. It's touch and go right now."

"Where is he?" Daniel was growing impatient.

Ms. Grimes approached the counter with a piece of paper and pencil. She scribbled down Encino Hospital Medical Center and the address and handed the piece of paper over to Daniel.

"Oh...thank you....Thanks a lot, Ms. Grimes..." Daniel said holding the paper in his hands reverently. He tapped the counter and limped to the door. Bobby smiled shyly and they both left the room.

"Wait...just a minute..." Ms. Grimes said. But the boys had already left the room. "Someone has to sign them out..." She shrugged as she went back to her desk.

"Do you want me to go with you, Daniel?" Bobby said staying in pace with Daniel as he hurriedly limped to the exit.

"Nah...only one of us are probably going to get busted for this. It should be me...I'm already in too deep."

Bobby nodded gravely and stuck out his hand. Daniel smiled softly and shook it. "Thank you."

Bobby watched as Daniel got in his car and sped off down the road. He smiled and turned to go back to class. Ali stood in the breezeway watching the car drive off into the distance.

"Come on..." Bobby said and took her hand to walk back into class. She bowed her head and wiped her eyes.  
________

 _I need a love that's strong_  
_I'm so tired of being alone_

Daniel skid to a halt in front of the hospital emergency room reception desk. The lady looked at him and pointed to a sign in sheet on a clip board. He looked back at her incredulously. He signed his name and paced the lobby. He was reaching his breaking point. He looked up at the TV in the waiting room just as the news report was finishing and caught the tail end of the accident as it happened. There was an eye witness and then a police on the scene. He was telling the reporter that it was a drinking related incident and that the boy was taken to the hospital and that the parents have not been contacted as of yet.

"They can't find his parents." Daniel said softly to himself. "He's alone."

He went back to the glass partitioned desk. He knocked on the window. "Please...I need help!"

The attendant looked up and frowned. She opened the sliding window and looked at him, her face blank.

"I need to find my friend...he was brought in here last night. Lawrence...Johnathan."

She looked at him without speaking then went to type something into her computer. Daniel drummed his fingers on the desk until she looked up at him, as if it was annoying her. He stopped, but he was becoming frantic.

"Hmmm...yes. We almost had to count him as a John Doe. She said after about five minutes of searching. It was a good thing he had his wallet on him."

"Can I see him?"

"That's not up to me...take this pass and go to the third floor, trauma care. Speak to the nurse there."

Daniel took the pass and the woman shut the window on him without further word. Daniel was too shocked to even let it register that she didn't have much time for what she thought to be a child. He would go through anything, just to be able to get to him. To find him. They would have to drag him away, kicking and screaming. He shook his head and rushed to the elevators.

On the third floor, the hospital was bustling and moving. There were doctors, nurses, and staff running in and out of rooms. A lot of chatter and Daniel stood there in the middle of the hallway looking lost. His pass dangled in his hands and he knew that behind one of those doors, Johnny lay...waiting for him...his status, uncertain. Daniel bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He hobbled to what looked like the reception desk for the floor. He shakily handed his pass to the large, motherly looking black lady behind the desk. She saw him and instantly took pity on him.

"Are you ok, son...you're as white as a sheet."

Daniel felt smaller than he ever had at that moment. The weight of the world on his shoulders pushing down on him was bigger than everything that had happened to him in the past few days. He had to be strong to get through all of it and keep taking one step in front of the other.

"I need to see someone. He was brought in last night. Jonathan Lawrence."

She looked at him for a long moment her eyes flickering briefly to a room down the hall.

"I see...are you related?"

"No, Ma'am...I'm his...friend." He looked at her, his brown eyes pleading.

She studied him a minute longer, then sighed as she hoisted herself up off of the seat and shuffled around to him. "Right this way."

She moved ahead of him and Daniel followed close behind her. He felt as if a room full of eyes were on him as he made his way down the hall to the last room on the end. It was quieter down here. She picked up a chart that was in a plastic holder on the door. She pushed the handle and the door opened into a cool, quiet room. The only sounds were a steady beeping of a monitor and a breathing apparatus. It was dark in the room. The only light was stark white over the huddled form on the hospital bed. Daniel clutched the back of the nurse's scrubs not wanting to see what lie before him.

So many wires. So many tubes. One down Johnny's throat. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the machine helping him to breathe. An arm lifted in the air in a cast and a leg the same.

"My God..." he breathed.

The nurse went to check his vitals and wrote something down on his chart. She nodded positively. "Looks like he's coming out of the woods...that's good baby." She said and she patted Johnny's covered foot.

"So...he's ok?" Daniel asked hopeful.

"Well...he's got a long way to go, but all the readings are in good shape."

"Can...Can I stay?"

"Well it is visiting hours...you can stay as long as you need to. Do you happen to know who his parents are? How we can contact them?"

Daniel couldn't say. He had never met them. He wished he would have by now. He wished he knew their names. He wished he knew who they were. He'd love to haul them in here and show them their son. Make them see. Make them care. Why were they NOT here with him? Where were they?

"That's ok, sugar. You just stay here and help him."

"How can I do that?" He said looking helplessly at the form. He was afraid to touch him. It looked like everything hurt.

"He knows you're here. You can believe that. Just talk to him. You're his friend. He needs one right now. You're helping him more than you know." She left the room.

Daniel stood in the middle of the dark room. He listened to the sounds of the beeping, the breathing machine. Johnny looked so young, lying on the hospital bed. His flop of hair covering his forehead, purple shadows under his eyes. He took a step forward. It was like a magnet pushing him closer to the bed, against his pull of hesitation. He tentatively reached out and let his slending fingers find the pale white hand inside of the cast. Warm, soft and slightly roughened once he touched them he let out a ragged sigh of relief. He was here. He didn't leave him alone. He didn't abandon him.

A slight twitch of fingers and the hand within the cast closed around his own.

 _Foolish heart, hear me calling_  
_Stop before you start falling_  
_Foolish heart, heed my warning_  
_You've been wrong before_  
_Don't be wrong anymore_

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought....Lucille knows. So in Cobra Kai when she is badmouthing Johnny to the family at the table...I think she's looking at Daniel and talking directly to him for a few seconds. But she is a good enough mother to not bring up what happened in the past...or she's just glad that part of his life has moved on....I think that's more the case...I'm steadily trying to make sense of the puzzle pieces I created to fit into play...but I also have to remember...these are DELETED SCENES...so I can run amok with ease!!!


End file.
